


to come through my door

by matthewsmith



Category: Doctor Who AU - Fandom
Genre: Alternate universe colliding, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matthewsmith/pseuds/matthewsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the doctor's dying and the only person he knows in this universe is himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	to come through my door

**Author's Note:**

> it's a short drabble of two rps together.

Knocked on the door, there was the one man he had met earlier in the week and he couldn't understand it, he had no idea what had happened or how he was found but here he was. In an instant he let him in, god he hadn't even come to names with him either..

He hadn't even asked, he rarely ever did funny what came to his mind.

“What’s wrong?” Jamie was frantic, how was this happening. It was so calm from the beginning.

The Doctor opened his eyes to stare up and grabbed hold to him trying to get balance “Steady there.” The Doctor snorted as a reply when Jamie’s balance collapsed just in time to catch a chair. “God your Heavy.”

“I’m dying.”

Jamie didn't like the sound of that. Dying? Dying of what? “I don’t understand” He asked softly and less as a question.

“Something’s stopping my hearts, not letting me regenerate.” The Doctor answered, what were these words? He didn't ask, whatever confusion he had he couldn't ask a dying man tell him everything could he? He could be a sucker for liking people but that was what was so brilliant, he saw the good in them. He barely had enough trust but this man, god was he someone special. “Why?”

With one hand, the Doctor put a hand on Jamie’s face “Your important to me.”

He didn't know but he kept hold of him, he couldn't even get his head round and it was a bit late.


End file.
